<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of soulmates by Joy_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380418">The art of soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_00/pseuds/Joy_00'>Joy_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Light Angst, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_00/pseuds/Joy_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where few people have soulmates.</p><p>Years after her graduation, Hermione Granger comes back to Hogwarts to find the culprit behind students' disappearances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Would be posted every Sunday!</p><p>Please enjoy:D</p><p>Characters are not mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am so grateful Miss Granger has come back to school for her studies. She is such a wonderful and creative student. If there was a Miss Granger every year I would never want to stop teaching."</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape turned his eyes to Filius Flitwick, who was still talking about Hermione Granger's outstanding achievements in his class. He didn't show anything outwards, but if he had, he would've shown quite a confused frown. Miss Granger outstanding? It was almost the end of October, and he had never seen her doing more than her assigned work in potions.</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape had lived through the war. After Arthur Weasley's attack from the snake, he himself had become aware of the venom and had developed potions of his own which assured resistance to Nagini’s venom. What he didn’t expect was the blood loss, and he couldn’t remember anything after the Shrieking Shack. When he woke up in St. Mungo’s a week later, Minerva had told him that if he had been found just minutes later he would have died. She looked so guilty for all her cold stares and hexes during last year, but Severus’ snarky attitudes and all the sneers he gave to the Headmistress made her guilt clearly disappear. Severus was very satisfied, as he didn’t want anyone to feel sorry for him.</p><p> </p><p>After the war, a few students came back to Hogwarts for their studies, one of them being Miss Granger. Harry Potter had gone to become an auror, and the Weasley boy had become a Quidditch player. Severus actually thought the jobs both suited them well. Without the idiots and troublemakers near his class, he expected his 8th year class to be quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He had been so certain that Miss Granger, the usual know-it-all, would be a nuisance in the class. But she had never been 'outstanding' after the war. Her assignments were always in the range of 'adequate', not with the small scribbles she used until her sixth year. She always sat on the last row and didn’t put up her hands. Not that he cared, but the absence of her participation in class made other students pointlessly turn around to her for answers when nobody knew. After a few classes and his taking off points for concentration, students also understood that Hermione Granger wouldn’t answer any question. Even when he had told the students he would be giving extra credits for individual research, she had submitted none of those. None of the researches had caught his interest.</p><p> </p><p>"She must be interested in becoming a Charms apprentice if she constantly tries to overachieve in your class." Severus snidely told the Charms professor, only to be rebutted by Septima Vector.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no. She is such an attentive student in Arithmancy too. I won't be surprised if she gets offers for apprentices from all the staffs. Brightest Witch of Age indeed." Severus scowled at Minerva beaming with pride. She always had a soft spot for Miss Granger; she was her favorite student.</p><p> </p><p>Then Miss Granger wasn’t trying only in his class. Was it because he had berated her for the past years while others had always complimented her? Had she given up pursuing her interest in potions because of him? He had admitted, albeit grudgingly, that she had qualities for having a career in potions. He was thinking of offering her an apprenticeship, which crumbled down when she didn’t show any interest nor creativity in the particular subject after the war.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he would talk to her about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stay after class, Miss Granger. We have something to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger went pale. She knew someday he would call her for the lack of attention and hard work. But she at least wished it to be months later, near her graduation.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands started to shake. It became worse when she became stressed. She had wanted to become a Potions Mistress, but her hands had become a mess while saving her soulmate’s life.</p><p> </p><p>She found her soulmate in April 1998. Due to her use of the time-turner she never tried to find her real age, and the mark on her arm revealed it. Right after she saw the name she had almost freaked out. Not only because she had never heard about the concept of soulmates, but also because of who it was.</p><p> </p><p>She had told Harry and Ron about it. Ron didn’t take it well at first. He was the only person among the three who knew about soulmates, and he accused her of hiding it since first year. The marks generally appeared before Hogwarts admission, he said. After a few days he accepted that she would’ve told them if the mark appeared before. They both wanted to know who her soulmate was, but she had closed her mouth about it. She was so sure that the consequence of satisfying their curiosity would be devastating.</p><p> </p><p>Professor Snape, out of all people. They hadn’t even had a normal conversation before. Along with the scar given by Bellatrix Lestrange, the soul mark was quickly glamoured.</p><p> </p><p>She had always had the feeling that Professor Snape wasn’t the dark man who had cold-bloodily killed the Headmaster. She couldn't logically explain it, but as far as she knew, Headmaster Dumbledore wasn't the angel-like man she used to think in her early years in Hogwarts. And so, when she saw him in the Shrieking Shack dying with extensive blood loss, she couldn't just let him die. She had made him drink a bottle of blood replenisher, and had pressed his neck for hemostasis. Her hands, drenched with the venom mixed with blood, couldn’t be healed properly due to the duel with death eaters and Harry's last encounter with Voldemort. Her dream in potions had been ruined into shambles, but at least she saved her soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Or she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape, who was supposed to be her soulmate, didn’t have any soul mark. After tons of research and Harry’s talking of the man’s history, she finally learned the reason. Soul marks didn’t appear when the person was already in love. Just as Ron explained, the marks usually appeared in an early age when they haven’t experienced love yet, but their marks appeared far later than ordinary. And Severus Snape had already started loving another, which left Hermione hopeless without both her dream and her future love.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Miss Granger? Quickly get your ingredients and start your brewing.”</p><p> </p><p>The bark of her soulmate almost made her jump. Her hands were still throbbing, but it was better than last week when she almost dropped her vial. Logically, she should hate the man who couldn’t love her, who didn’t even know that his soulmate existed. But for the last few months she had stayed near him, cared for him until he woke up, and had started to feel...</p><p> </p><p>No, she wouldn’t think of it. She couldn’t break down here, in this potions class. She needed to calm down herself to work on today’s potion. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter! One or two more chapters before a jump in time.</p>
<p>Couldn't wait until Sunday ;) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She slowly picked up her vial and walked up to his desk. She was one of the last students to finish the potion. It involved a lot of slicing, and the condition of her hands didn't help the least. Most of the students wouldn't even catch the difference between her potion and the perfect one, but Hermione herself wasn't satisfied with the result. She slowly put her vial on the desk and turned around. Maybe he had forgotten that he told her to stay after class. If she could get through this class alive, she was determined to be sick for the next few potions class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But hope crashed down as her professor called her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Miss Granger, Didn't I tell you to stay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed inwardly and turned around to face him. She just wanted to shout at his face that she was her soulmate and had every right to be furious for his indifferent manner. But she couldn't. For the past few months, after the war to October, she had thought of talking about this matter with him. But she knew that he wouldn't care. She was so sure that he would dismiss her, telling her a liar, and regarding her soul mark as false. Also, she couldn't tell him that she had saved his life. She didn't want him to feel the guilt-if he actually felt it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I almost forgot, Professor Snape. Did you want to discuss something?" She tried to smile and talk in a light voice.</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Granger. You should also be aware of your grades in Potions. I have thought that you had entirely stopped studying so hard after the war, but from what I have heard from other staffs, your lack of work is only limited to this subject. Now I do not usually care how students get their grades, but you have always been an insufferable know-it-all who had endlessly waved your hands. I just want to know why you have stopped being your normal self."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smacked her lips. She was to lie in front of the double spy of the order, and she couldn't show her nervousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, after the war I learned that Potions wasn't my path, since I didn't have much talent as I thought I had. I know that I lack original thought, and I have taken interest in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Thus I have been working on individual projects in those areas, but I didn't think that I have neglected Potions. If you feel that my work isn't satisfactory, I will put more effort in my essays."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she instantly knew she failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost snorted. It was so clear that Miss Granger was lying. She wasn't a student who stopped studying just because she learned that she wasn't good at it. Also, she had always been so indignant of her low grades and had confidence in her ability in Potions. He knew that she had stopped regurgitating from books and had shown a spark of creativity in her essays in her 6th year. Did she really think that he would believe that nonsense?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Miss Granger, I know that your stupid excuse isn't the reason. Of course your skills in Potions are dreadful, but you aren't someone to just give up like that. If you keep on hiding the truth I will have to kick you out of this class."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was astonished. Not only had he told her ability 'dreadful', he had also threatened her to kick her out. If she had been calm she should've known that he was provoking her to learn the truth, but she was already tired in her mind that she couldn't think deeply. And so she took the bait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't just force me out of Potions. Also I am not dreadful in Potions, you should know that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked. "Yes, Miss Granger. You might not be lacking competence in Potions. Then why are you not trying your best? The potions you are brewing these days are never like the ones you have brewed in your past years. Even the polyjuice potion you have brewed in the girl's toilet would be more potent than your last week's potion. If you think what I'm saying is unfair, just tell me what is bothering you. You can't conceal something forever. And as you aren't aware, I can tell you that if you do not try, I will discuss this matter with the Headmistress and ban you from this class. I don't need unwilling students staying in my class."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was actually surprised that he was truly concerned with her assignments. He was a professor, after all. She knew she couldn't evade answering when he already had his own suspicions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hermione? Gods, you were still here! Professor Flitwick has been dead worried about you. It's already ten minutes after class, and he asked me to find you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh Neville, he was her savior. He decided not to take Potions, and he looked very anxious being in the same room with his most-frightening professor. He stood at the back of the room, grabbing the door so that it wouldn't close before him and waving for her to come. Trying to show as much regret as she could, she picked up her bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am so sorry, Professor Snape. I forgot that I had Charms, I will have to go for now. Thank you for your concerns, professor." She hurried out of the Potions classroom, silently thanking Neville.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Potions professor, left alone in the classroom, was frustrated with the turn of events. He banged his hands on his desk, which made a terrible sound. He should have chosen a time when she couldn't run away. He had almost cornered her, and she was on the verge of spilling out the truth. He might have used legilimency on her, but he had never been fond of the particular method to get the truth out of someone. It reminded him too much of his two masters of the past. Frowning, he billowed out of the room to get to his quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to add the last part!</p><p>Sorry for the change; at least it's longer! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus couldn't see Miss Granger after their conversation in the potions classroom. In the staff meeting, Minerva had told the staff that Miss Granger was 'ill' and that she would be absent in class for a few days. Severus was so sure it was a fraud. Granger wasn't a student who just missed her class because she was 'sick'. She would serve numerous detentions for missing class, and he would then ask her for the truth; she would inevitably come back to class in a few days.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hermione was in her room, her right hand on her aching left arm. She wasn't ill in the conventional sense, but she was truly in pain. Soul marks ached when soul mates had a conflict, or were hurt either physically or mentally by each other. She had never answered his questions in class because she was so scared that he would berate her. Thus they had never privately talked to each other before then.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours after their conversation, her left arm started to burn. Swallowing the tears from pain, she went to Madame Pomfrey, who told her with regret that no pain potion would be effective. She had to either wait a few days for the pain to subside, or ask her soulmate to soothe her aching arm. And so she had no choice but to stay in her room until she could lift something with her currently useless left arm. At least she had a whole weekend to recover.</p><p> </p><p>On Tuesday she could finally pretend to be okay. Of course her arm felt far from normal, but at least she only had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes after Defense against the Dark Arts for the first class. She only had to survive DADA, and everything would turn out fine. She stepped into the classroom, where nobody greeted her except for Neville. At least she was paired with Neville in practice; she would tell him that she would pass for today.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, please. I need you for practice; you know we have a mini duel next week. I want to try some strategies before that. I won't be hard on you, just try to block it please? I know it’s nothing to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Neville's pleading eyes, Hermione smiled. She always had a soft spot for Neville. He had been gaining confidence after the war, and more after dropping potions. "Okay, Neville. But please promise that you wouldn't use any strong ones. I really am out of condition today."</p><p> </p><p>Neville had thought of shooting hexes in different parts of the body. One in the head, the next in the leg, and trying to confuse the partner. Neville was a competent dueler, but for Hermione he was a bit slow in shooting hexes, and his aim was a bit unstable. She let badly aimed hexes flow along and hit the wall, until they had to switch their places.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione silently cursed herself. She knew she should have refused Neville's request. No, she wasn't blaming Neville. She knew she shouldn't have cared for other students. Now she had a cursed, soul-marked, and even injured left arm. Worse, she couldn’t find out how hurt she was. The pain told her she might be bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Neville had been overly eager, and one of his hexes had been fired without aim. It was not a lethal hex, just one that slashed a bit of skin. But it was going straight for a 6th year's head who was turning around. And she had blocked it with her left arm. She suppressed herself from screaming, which meant that nobody exactly saw what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, are you all right? Show me your arm, I am so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Neville had seen her left arm being hit, but he was a bit far to see what had actually happened. She almost rolled up her sleeves until she remembered that she had her whole arm glamoured. To see the wound she would have to reveal everything, including her mark and scar. She quickly put her left arm down, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"I am fine, Neville. The hex just flashed across my arm. I don't feel anything, but if I feel uncomfortable I'll go straight to the infirmary. I think we should stop practice for today, don't you think so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, done for today. Sorry for that misaim again. I'm relieved that you're fine though." He smiled with relief in his eyes. He patted Hermione's shoulders, oblivious to her small grunt in pain. She thought about going to the infirmary right now, but she couldn’t risk showing her arm to anyone else, even to her professor. And so she waited until class ended. Her arm started to feel numb after twenty minutes.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she must be bleeding, as her robe started to show a stain. It was almost unnoticeable as the robe was black, but she hurried to her room to treat herself. She had gone to the infirmary only to see Madame Pomfrey treating another student. She might have waited, unless she had only five minutes until her next class. While she was walking up the stairs, she crashed with a man with black robes. She balanced herself and was relieved not to be stumbling down the stairs. But her bag had been thrown away, with her books spilt everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger, surely you can see something right in front of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Moreover, a scowling professor Snape was standing in front of her. She started to panic.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Professor. I was preoccupied. I forgot to bring my assignment for Arithmancy and was going to retrieve it. I was in such a hurry that I couldn’t see you.” She quickly levitated her books and bag, and walked fast to get past him.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was walking down to his potions classroom when an almost running Miss Granger ran into him. She looked very pale, and unlike her usual self who had worshipped her books and always held them in her hands, the books were hovering next to her. His eyes bore into her, finding for something amiss.</p><p> </p><p>Just when she walked past him in big strides, he saw a big stain in her robe. And, by experience, he knew it was blood. She was bleeding. Unconsciously, Severus grabbed her arm to make her turn around. He was about to take her to the infirmary when she screamed and fainted with the pain in her left arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Her left arm, Minerva. It was glamoured. I could see nothing except blood when Poppy revealed her injury. The wound was neglected for so long that I had to get several vials of blood replenishers. Poppy is concerned that her muscles might not be healed completely because she hid it for too long."</p><p> </p><p>Severus immediately brought her to the infirmary, where Poppy started to roll Miss Granger’s sleeves up and whispered Finite Incantatem. The two both frowned at what had happened. The arm was caked in blood, and there was definitely something more under it, but Poppy shooed him out. Now Severus was explaining what had happened to the headmistress who had come over right after she heard the news from Poppy.</p><p> </p><p>"She might not be able to use her left arm like before. Is she mental?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking in Minerva's eyes, he noticed that her face had darkened. He was sure that her favorite cub being sick had made her gloomy, He almost sneered at her, but she slowly opened her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus, there's something you should know. Miss Granger had not been in the state of brewing potions from the start."</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows shot up.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you sense that something was wrong with her potions for the past month?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at her question. "I thought it was just her not being attentive enough in class. Before you say something else, her potion was always passable."</p><p> </p><p>"She had been very hurt in the war, Severus. She has been keeping up in your class with sheer will. There is much you need to learn about her. It might not be my place to tell you about this, but she has suffered enough."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape stood next to Miss Granger. His eyes were fixed to her left arm, which could've been passed as a sketchbook. Under the horrible scar with even more horrible words, there was his name branded in her arm. And there was this new thin but long scar which crossed both the scar and the mark.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled up his own sleeve and stroked his arm, where his mark should have appeared. He knew only lightly about soulmates; some of the Slytherins had come to him for help with their problems with 'love'. He had never heard somebody with a soulmate without a soul mark. He had believed that soul marks appeared unconditionally, as some of the students had come for methods of erasing the mark. Only after Minerva's explanation of why he didn't have the mark he could understand why.</p><p> </p><p>He was not pleased that he had found his soulmate to be, and especially that it was Miss Granger. He also was very certain that he would never have the mark himself. They have never even had a comfortable conversation before, and he knew that nothing would change after this. He had no wish to treat her special just because she had his name.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew that he was the main reason her hands were ruined. He didn't hesitate to use legilimency on Minerva, when she refused to tell him what had happened exactly to her in the war. She had refrained from telling the whole truth, repeating that she had got hurt badly during the duel. After he saw the reason for himself, he immediately felt a pang of regret. Curiosity had won over, and now he would feel continuously guilty. He had always thought that he was taken care of after the war ended, and when people had come over to retrieve his dead body. Looking at her blackened hands twitching was disconcerting, even if it was just Minerva's memory.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and left the infirmary. He had assignments to mark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke up in the infirmary to find her glamour removed, and her arm treated with a thin silver line. At least she wasn't in pain. And then she remembered what had happened before she fainted. She almost stopped breathing-had he seen this?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Miss Granger! You're finally awake! Is your arm alright? You need a strengthening potion, but Mr. Malfoy took the last one in stock. Don't worry, I'll immediately call Professor Snape for them."</p><p> </p><p>Noticing Hermione's distress, the woman gave a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Hermione. Severus was a bit surprised at first to see your arm, but he didn't seem too angry about it."</p><p> </p><p>Of course he had seen it. He was the one who must have taken her to the infirmary. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She was so determined to keep it a secret, only to be revealed so easily.</p><p> </p><p>"Poppy, you told me you needed strengthening-."</p><p> </p><p>Severus stepped into the infirmary holding a box of potions Poppy had asked. And he saw Miss Granger sitting in the bed, her eyes with fear. He knew it was because he was near her. He thought that as a professor, he should make her feel at least a bit relieved.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger, I heard about your... unfortunate accident in your hands. You can keep on taking Potions, if you still want to."</p><p> </p><p>She turned her neck, averting his gaze. She felt her emotions for him disappear into dust. Of course she still had feelings for him, and wanted him to love her. But she wasn't a person to throw away her pride just for the sake of her soulmate. She couldn't bear to see him pitying her.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Professor Snape. I will drop the class. I'm sorry I tried to keep on taking it, hiding my conditions. I don't want to be a disturbance in class."</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger, the mark-"</p><p> </p><p>She cut his words. He might be angry, but she couldn't listen to it now. "Professor, I am leaving to New York after graduation, so you and I wouldn't cross paths anymore. Just, could you please forget that you saw this mark? I know you don't have the mark, and don't wish to have it. After I graduate, please erase the fact that you even had a soulmate."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Granger. I wouldn't acknowledge it."</p><p> </p><p>After he left, Hermione finally shed the tears she had suppressed. She had told strongly in front of him, but her heart broke while telling him that they wouldn't see each other anymore. He seemed so relieved about it, which made her even more resigned. This time, the gods have made a mistake. She and Professor Snape weren't supposed to be soulmates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not so much plot this week(and a bit short), but expect another chapter soon!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading:D</p>
<p>Characters are not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>7 years later, June 21st</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          </p>
<p>“By the way, Hermione, do you have plans for August?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was meeting Harry in a Muggle restaurant in London. They didn't try to risk being seen in public, as people still were interested in the private life of the war hero. Hermione answered after mentally organizing her schedule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, the project I'm currently working on is due this week, and there's one more until the last week of July. And then I haven't got any more requests yet. Do you need assistance in auror work? I can put some time aside."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had apprenticed under John Cain, one of the well-known Arithmancy masters. She started to work as a consultor in America after her mastery. Two years later, she had recognized the need for a break and set herself up as a freelance Arithmancer. Her main work was giving advice to potioneers and breaking curses, but she also worked on new charms herself. Harry, as the Head Auror, had sometimes asked for help in unknown curses or potions used in crime scenes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, we need help in Hogwarts. You know that Severus and I have been in good terms for years. A few months ago I got a letter for the investigation of a student's disappearance in Hogwarts. If you're available, I wish you could help this situation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She almost choked on her tea. She was so sure she would never openly go back to Hogwarts after graudation. Of course, she kept in touch with Minerva and Septima, but they always had a meeting in other countries, or at least outside Hogwarts. Many times Ron and Harry had tried to take her to see the changes made in the school, but she had always refused, telling them she had too much work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After seven years, she knew that she would be able to meet Severus Snape in the eye. Thinking of him only gave her a dull pain in the heart, with just a regret and sorrow for her lost soulmate. Her feelings have been dumped, erased, and suppressed for years. She just didn't want to break her own promise not to see him again in this life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, your auror team is the best in those! I am just a freelancer you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have sent three aurors in total, but no one has been able to solve the problem. Hell, even another student disappeared during the investigation, and nobody knew that he disappeared until next morning! Severus, as the Headmaster, has been very distressed, but so am I. I am sorry for the disappearance of students, but I am also worried about the reputation of our team. The ones I've sent were the best in our department, and now I can't think of anybody."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you, Harry? You're the best auror." Hermione rebutted, only to get a small smile from Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to help myself, but you know Ginny's due September, so I can't be away from her for such a long time. For the investigation, we have sent aurors to join the staff for a month, which means that they cannot leave Hogwarts for the time. And I'm confident in combat and catching criminals, but solving mysteries aren't actually my strength."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sipped his water. "Also I guaranteed Severus that I would send the best, which is apparently you, Hermione. If it weren't you there would still be a pile of unsolved crimes. We're certainly stuck, and just think of it as another teeny-weeny assistance."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "Can I think about it for a few days? If I need to stay in Hogwarts, I will have to arrange my room in America. Also it is different with just giving advice to your auror team; I would be responsible. Let me think if I can handle it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're the best, really. Owl me back when you've made your choice. Do you want to go and see Ginny for a while? She is dying to meet you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise I'll come back in a few weeks. I still have a curse to break, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, thanks Mione for at least listening. It was so good to meet you. Wish you could come back to England, really."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione apparated back to her home in America. She sighed at Harry's request. She could actually just write a letter saying something like 'Sorry, got busy all of a sudden' and still Harry wouldn't mind. But Harry had always supported her, and she felt petty not to refuse to help just because of her own heartbreak which happened seven years ago. But the biggest part was that she had wanted to solve the mystery and help those students who had disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she still had her own work to think of, and the house in America. She didn't know the details, and only heard that she would have to stay in Hogwarts for about a month.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She plopped herself into her chair. Before thinking of what would happen in August, she needed to focus on the present. She picked up her pen and started to join the equations and runes she had been researching for weeks. It should work this time.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 14th</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione stood in front of the door. Her shoulders were tense, and she looked very nervous. She had written a letter that she would help, Harry had been so happy that he apparated straight to her house and gave a huge hug in his worktime. She kicked him out of her room, threatening to hex him if he didn't go back to his teammates this instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn't so nervous, even when she had met Hagrid in front of Hogwarts. He had been clearly surprised to see her and had beamed with pleasure that she would stay here. She was calm even when she met a patrolling Minerva in the Hallway, telling her that she had something to discuss with the Headmaster. But when she stood in front of the Headmaster's door, waiting for the door to open, she suddenly felt nauseous. She wanted to run away, and her courage and calmness turned quickly into panic. But when she started to seriously think of turing around, the door opened, showing Severus Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus heard a knock on his door, and opened the door to see Hermione Granger standing. He stood for a moment thinking why she had come here, only to remember Harry's owl telling that the one who would help him will arrive at ten in the morning. So apparently the 'best' consultor Harry Potter had sent had been Hermione Granger. In the letter Harry was so certain that he had picked the best one he could think of, and Severus had snorted. The three aurors he had sent had tried their best and did everything Severus could think of, but they hadn't been able to make any progress with finding the culprit. He had expected Harry himself to come over after his team's ultimate failure, but he had sent someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus had never thought of seeing Miss Granger again. He had remembered her that she had dropped Potions because of the state of her hands, which were damaged by the war. Like the other students who had graduated, the details were fuzzy in his mind. He sometimes(very rarely) thought about her, but he took it lightly. He had heard from Harry in a few occasions that she had been helping several cases in America and Britain as a consultor, and that she was proficient not only in Arithmancy but also in Ancient runes and Charms, even in Potions. He had snorted at Harry's comment. What to expect of the insufferable know-it-all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adjusting his robes and clearing his throat, he led her into the room. "Good evening, Miss Granger. I haven't expected you to come. Ha-Mr. Potter had owled me that a helper would arrive, but it's quite surprising to see you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus saw her lips slightly trembling, but dismissed it as she spoke lightly. "Nice to meet you again, Headmaster. I think it's the first time after graduation, isn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat on the chair which Severus pointed, and pregnant silence filled the room. It was Hermione who broke the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Headmaster, I think that I need a bit of debrief. After I have heard from Harry about the disappearance of students, I tried to get some more information. But he told me that you would help with that issue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was relieved that they jumped into the main topic without any pleasantry. He wasn't famous for his nice words, and he couldn't think of anything to say to the former student in front of him. "Yes, I was actually the one who had witnessed everything from the start, so I would be able to give you accurate information."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The first disappearance happened in the first week of April. I will show you the calendar for more specific dates tomorrow, but let's stick on with that now. His name was Nathan Barnes, a 1st year in Ravenclaw. He ran out from the Great Hall in the evening, telling his friends that he had something to research in the library. His friends had suspected nothing, as he had always been like that, going away to study during meals. However, when he didn't come back after curfew, we started to find him. Madam Pince told us that Mr. Barnes hadn't come over to the library after dinner, and the aurors found out that he had went straight to his own room from the Great Hall. So he must have been taken away during the few hours; from six o'clock until his friends arrived in the room, which was approximately eight o'clock. We have been trying to find out any magic which had happened during the time. But the aurors couldn't find out any other trace that he had left the room, which can only mean that he had disappeared through the window. And the next disappearance was in the end of May. A 3rd year Slytherin girl, Kathy Miller, had disappeared. The overall circumstance was different, but her traces also ended in her room. The culprit must be so confident in his or her abilities; there were aurors in the school. It's late today, so I would show everything we have found out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She contemplated at his words, and asked. "Do you think that there would be more victims?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was taken a bit aback. Himself, and the aurors were determined to 'catch the criminal.' He had never once thought about another victim, and even after the disappearance of Miss Miller, the aurors were concentrated on where the two students have gone. Looking at his face, Hermione smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now I understand why Harry thought I would be able to help. The aurors found out a lot about the victim, of course, as they investigated focusing on them. But I believe taking another path is necessary in this situation. We should find about who the next target would be, and then lure the culprit to jump into our trap. I am not saying that we should neglect finding the traces and evidence, but we should also keep another track. If we can find out the target, we should get every help from the aurors for both protection and criminal arresting."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... actually had never thought about the next. We weren't optimists, but we were sure that with three aurors and Hogwarts itself, we would track down the criminal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sipped his tea and went on. "I have called you a few days before the start of the semester for you to have a bit of adjustment. The aurors have searched the whole school during the summer break, but still we haven't made any advances compared to the first few weeks. I will tell the students and staff that you are here to do research with Septima in Arithmancy, which would give you plenty of free time during your stay. I will give any support you need in predicting the next victim, or the culprit himself. Thinking of it, I would have to make some advancements in polyjuice potion, as we would inevitably have to deceive the criminal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's ingenious, Headmaster. If you need any help with the potions, I would be very glad to help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost nodded at her, but he glanced down at her hands. "What about your hands, Miss Granger? I thought that they were damaged..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She suddenly tensed a little, and then her eyes showed a bit of shock and awareness. It all happened so quickly, and as Severus reached to the front to put down his cup, he couldn't see her. She braced herself immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I got excellent treatment. He is my saviour, actually. It is still quite a risk to brew several potions, but just assisting in research and chopping a few ingredients aren't a burden."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good to hear that you have healed nicely. I will show the way to your room; I believe Hogwarts have been quite excited to have you here, as your room has one of the best views."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she opened the door to her quarters, she turned around and gave a slight nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good night, Headmaster. And thank you... for everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming back to his quarters, Severus shed off his robes and sat back in his chair. He absent-mindedly reached for the bottle in his desk. The silvery strand was still swirling inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew that he had some memories lost, and that the bottle was the only way to find it back. He even remembered the day; it was just after the graduation ceremony of 1998. He had opened his eyes to see his wand pointed against him with his own hands, and a bottle with a pensieve memory in front of him. He had done everything to open the bottle, but nothing had worked. He must have charmed it himself to only be opened after some requirements were satisfied, but he had even erased those memories. He could have gone to the charm breaker to open the bottle, but then he would have to share the memory to prove that it wasn't anything dark or malicious. And this meant that he had to meet the conditions by himself without telling anybody. Since then, this bottle had become an enigma, and had never leaved his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't like himself to willingly erase his own memory. Even if he had promised to obliviate himself, he usually just ignored it and kept his memory. In dire circumstances, he had always made a copy of the memory and had made them very accessible so that he could remember. But this time, he had sealed the memory so that he himself couldn't view. He just wished that he would be able to view the memory in his own lifetime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione lay down in her bed, thinking of the conversation. Things didn't go as bad as she thought. He was civil to her, and they had thought of a new way to solve the problem. It was actually quite a progress for a first day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stroked her arm, and revealed the mark. It was clear that Severus had erased the memory, as she had requested. She had been assured by Minerva that she wouldn't have to worry about Severus, that he had never talked about soulmates or even Hermione. She told her that the only people who knew about the mark on her arm were two people; Minerva and Hermione herself. She had been grateful that Minerva had kept it a secret for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus obliviating himself was a surprise. She was aware of his almost-obsessiveness in memories, and was slightly grateful about his actions. She thought back to her graduation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He had silently come near her in the leaving ceremony. She was standing in the corner of the room, and she was feeling lonely without Harry or Ron. Ginny was chattering with her roommates, which left her alone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Miss Granger, congratulations on your outstanding scores in O.W.L.s."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She was surprised that he came over to talk to her, after her blatant attempts to avoid him. She was sure he might chastise her for the lack of courage.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Thank you, Professor Snape. I truly wish you happiness, after all you have done for the wizarding world. I am also sorry that I am not the one you have thought as a soulmate."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But his voice was warm, and there was no malice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Miss Granger, I am very sorry that I wouldn't be able to reciprocate your mind in any way. Thus I promise you that I would honor your wishes and don't pity you. I will erase the memories myself."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She looked down, suppressing the tears. When she heard Ginny calling her in front of the huge pile of food, she bowed to the Professor and turned around. But he had gently grabbed her wrist, which made her turn back. He just slided a small bottle in her hand. He explained in a small, mumbling voice when she turned up her large eyes with curiosity.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I have made a balm for your hand. Spread them in your hands for a week, and I expect that it would at least calm down the after-effects of the venom. It hasn't been proved to be effective, but it won't harm you, I have been working on this for months..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mustering all of her Gryffindor courage, she kissed him, slightly smiled, and ran away to join Ginny. Then she left the next morning.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke up the next day, feeling truly rested and content for the first time in years. Being physically near one's soulmate could bring peace to the mind. Of course it couldn't be compared to soulmates which loved each other, but it was way better than without one.</p><p> </p><p>When she stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast, she was greeted by Minerva, waving her hand to sit in the vacant seat in next to her. On the other side there was the Headmaster drinking a cup of coffee. He gave an awkward greeting by stiltedly lowering his head. Oblivious to Severus and Hermione's awkwardness, Minerva joyfully spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione! I heard that you are here to help the case of Mr Barnes and Miss Miller. But students would come back in two weeks; why are you here already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I am going back to New York tomorrow. I need to arrange my schedule and take care of the monthly rent of my office. I just came today to get some information, as the Headmaster had other affairs and wasn't available for the next few days. Harry told me that these three days were the only time when both are available. I am coming back in um... the 27th I think."</p><p> </p><p>"I see, I have every confidence that you would succeed solving the case. If you need any help, just ask."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Minerva. I'm actually a bit worried, because it is something that even three aurors had failed. I would have to get every help from Harry and his team, as I am competent in Arithmancy but not at real combat or interrogation."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, every interrogation of students has been done by myself." A low, silky voice interrupted. She was very surprised to see a smirking Severus Snape as she turned her head. She knew he was a spy, but how had Harry approved of handing over the authority to the headmaster? Was he that good? She must ask Harry about it.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at her odd face, he picked up his words. "You're doubting my ability, aren't you? But it wasn't just because of one's competence. The victims were too young, and they were too nervous in front of the aurors and couldn't answer the given questions. They preferred just being interrogated by me."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva joined the conversation, smiling at Severus. "First year students actually like him, my dear. Now that he doesn't teach potions, nobody knows his evil reputation. They say that he is just like the mysterious black man in novels... Look, he had even corrected you without sneering!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sputtered her coffee. Neville would be devastated that his worst nightmare had become just another teacher after seven years. She almost imagined him cuddling a crying first year student.</p><p> </p><p>"I will look forward to seeing you helping a young student in the hallway, Headmaster. It would be a pensieve memory, of course."</p><p> </p><p>She walked to her quarters grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, my plan is to use several calculations to draw the lines of both Nathan and Kathy from April to about September-which would be seven months-and compare them with other students' lines to find out any distortions or peculiarities. The best scenario would be that the lines would clearly show the difference between the lines in the most simple calculations. But if they don't, then we would need to try other methods. There should be something."</p><p> </p><p>Severus raised his eyebrows. "Why not look at their entire line? Why do you limit it for a month?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes suddenly darkened. "The first and main reason is because the further we try to find out, the longer it takes. Predicting just a few months would take several minutes, while details for the following year would take days, even weeks in some cases. As we only need data from April to about October, I think limiting the time would be more effective and time-saving."</p><p> </p><p>"And is there another reason?"</p><p> </p><p>She tried to give a smile, but it came out as a grimace. She hesitated, and licked her lips. "It is a bit embarrassing to tell, but when I first started Arithmancy, I had been curious about everything. It had made me go too far. I made a calculation of an aspect of my own life which showed the following six years, and it... didn't come out as I hoped. It had took me months to gather the information, but it all ended with an even more despaired and resigned me."</p><p> </p><p>She had tried to give a peek if she could be loved by Severus Snape in her last year in Hogwarts. She wasn't much practiced by then, but she had ambition and the will to try everything. At first, she was elated to see that her line and his line were at least parallel. So they were soulmates, after all. Even though she saw that the lines didn't merge after an year, she couldn't stop. It had taken all of her free time and even months after the graduation of Hogwarts for her to give up any hope. Every time her line moved closer to his line, Severus' line drifted apart further. Thinking of it now, would there be any difference if she had calculated the seventh year? They have met again, and it would just take several minutes to find out how their lines would look like.</p><p> </p><p>No, she wouldn't break her heart herself. She had promised herself not to try it ever again. She had even refused Harry's request for the prediction of when Ginny and him would have another child, as she didn't want to be the one who would determine their lives. The lines could make a mistake, and she wanted to believe that nothing was 'destined to be.' She wouldn't abuse her skills for private interests.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and I have thought about the polyjuice potion, and the first advancement we should make is the duration of the potion. I know that if brewed correctly, it can last to twelve hours. But it isn't enough if we're trying to lure the culprit to actually kidnap the wrong person. We, or the other aurors, would have to be disguised as the other students from when we find out the targets, until we catch the culprit. We can't risk drinking polyjuice potion every twelve hours, or we might get caught."</p><p> </p><p>He knew that she had changed the subject, but he pretended not to be conscious about it and nodded. "Yes, I also think that a longer duration time would be necessary. I will give you the candidates in a few days, and you can predict if they would work."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, just floo me when I'm in New York."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she walked away, Severus felt as if something similar had happened before. He felt some kind of longing. Was it because he hated somebody leaving him? He shook his head and concentrated in his potions book.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Severus was thinking about the expression in Miss Granger's face. She had looked so miserable when she talked about the calculations. He had been impulsed to use Legilimency on her just to find out, but his conscience(did he actually have one?) stopped him in the last moment. One day, he would discover the secret. He stroked the bottle on his desk, and clicked his tongue. He hadn't done anything special today, why did he expect it to open every night? He actually should ask Miss Granger if this bottle would ever open in his hands.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Expect another chapter tomorrow!</p><p>Enjoy:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 31st</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was full of hope for the first few days in Hogwarts. In New York she had thought of so many different ways to find out why those two students were targeted, and even started a few calculations on her own. But any equation she had tried didn't make any sense. At first she thought that it was because she wasn't entirely focusing on this work, busy with all the papers she needed to deal with. But even after she had come back to Hogwarts and buried herself to the calculations, the two victims' lines never matched whatever she tried.</p><p> </p><p>In contrast, the brewing of a long-lasting polyjuice potion was being very successful. When she was in New York, Severus had thought of several candidates of ingredients that might work in increasing the effectiveness of the potion, asking for a rough guess of the risk of using each ingredient. She had worked on them to find that one of the herbs and two snake skins would be viable. After she told him the results, he had immediately started brewing different prototypes. He even had made the base to start on, so after a week the potions could be confirmed. Comparing the advances, she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>And tomorrow the students would arrive, and even first years. After the Sorting ceremony she would have an additional hundred students to work on, which made her want to shout in frustration. What if another student disappeared before she found out? What if she couldn’t be of any help?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Students came over, and first week of school started. Severus was terrified in the heart that more students might be targeted, and after the rounds, he felt both relieved that everyone was fine; and anxious for the next day. There seemed to be no progress in sorting out the target, and although he knew that she was trying her best, his uneasiness and restlessness made him reach the end of his tether.</p><p> </p><p>On Friday night, he finally called Hermione and asked for any advancements she had made during the week. Hermione hung her head in guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry to say that I couldn’t find anything peculiar among them.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus wanted to shout at her, sneer at her. Harry had told him she was one of the best practicers in Arithmancy, and yet the calculations were all void. Hermione scrambled into her bag and grabbed out a thick pile of parchments.</p><p> </p><p>“I really am sorry, but it isn’t that I haven’t done anything to help. These two students aren't related in any way. If they had something in common, the line must have crossed in some place, but as you can see here, the lines never meet. There must be something that we haven't considered, or the culprit might have just randomly picked two students who seemed the most accessible. But even in that case, there should be a similarity in the line when they disappeared. So I have picked up the two equations and tried to match Nathan's April 5th result and Kathy's June 23rd result, but they are related just as much as the other days in the line. If any event happened between them I would have tried to combine them with the other students' lines, but I there's nothing I can do in this situation. Now I'm stuck of how to go on."</p><p> </p><p>Her voice, which was full of frustration and stress, reduced to just a mumbling to herself. Severus was frowning in the lack of progress in the beginning, but his mind had gone soft when he saw that her distress matched his. He wasn't a man to cuddle, but looking at her gloomy face, he wanted to put his hand on her shoulders, and tell her to take it easy for a while. Just as his mind betrayed his emotions and opened his mouth, she suddenly gasped, her eyes sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>"How about combing the results with the equation of other students or people near them? The reason the culprit chose them specifically might not be because of themselves but the students near them. I have only thought of the relationship between Nathan and Kathy, but they might not be the only students who had suffered. Actually, there was a similar case in 2003 where three people who had absolutely nothing in common were murdered. The aurors found out that the victims' parents had all attended the same club at school, and had come for me to confirm and predict the next victim. I think I should try that right away, could you floo me the list of students in Hogwarts? I'll see you later, wish me good luck!"</p><p> </p><p>With an enthusiastic voice, she quickly stood up and ran into the floo, shouting “My quarters!” He almost snorted with laughter. Now this was the Miss Granger he had known for years. Never willing to give up, and continuously coming up with ideas. Just as he smiled to himself, he was startled. Since when had he thought of her insufferable, incessant chattering to be pleasant? And why did Miss Granger calling him 'Headmaster' give an odd pang in his heart? Why did he feel as if he wanted something more than the Headmaster and the consultor?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus saw only a glimpse of Miss Granger on the following day. Whenever he saw her, she was always running down the hallway, and she wasn't even in the Great Hall during meals. Minerva had told him that Miss Granger was questioning second and third year students about Mr Barnes and Miss Miller.</p><p> </p><p>When he saw her the next morning, she looked pale and exhausted. She only had a piece of toast and a cup of coffee, until she stood up and left the hall. Nobody had sensed that she was showing extreme fatigue, so he hurriedly followed her.</p><p> </p><p>His strides got faster when he saw a lump in the hallway. Miss Granger was scrambling to grace herself, and he gently grabbed her shoulders, helping her stand up. She looked very surprised to see him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're overworking yourself, Miss Granger. Did you get any sleep yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Headmaster. I accidentally got tangled up in my robes and slipped. I have scheduled a meeting with students who know Nathan and Kathy. I am meeting with Mr Arnold Lee in five minutes, and I was running because I was late. I'm sure I'll have something until the end of this week."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged off her shoulders from his grasp. He wasn't even aware that his hands were on her arms, and the loss of warmth gave him a sense of sorrow, and it made him felt uneasy. Looking at her weary eyes, he blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger, tell me where you were to meet him. I'll interview him myself and give you a pensieve memory."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no. That isn't really necessary, I don't want to be a bother."</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger, you look very tired, and you need some sleep. It would be good-for-nothing when you become unavailable because of a lack of sleep. Just trust me, and get some rest. I'll bring the memory to you at lunch in the Great Hall, where you will also have a square meal. Do you understand?"</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Headmaster, for your consideration. You know, I didn't want to cause a disturbance. It was getting almost impossible to handle everything by myself, and I really appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>He was smiling unconsciously when he saw Hermione retreat to her rooms. He suddenly had work to do in a few minutes, but he felt contented as ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three days later</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Severus!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus almost dropped the quill he was using to sign the papers. He had given free access to Her-Miss Granger in case she found something, but it was very late and he hadn't expected her to burst in through the floo. Also, it was the first time she had used his name, and it gave an awkward feeling. Just as he opened his mouth to give a comment about her crashing in, she spread the parchment in front of him, smiling broadly.</p><p> </p><p>"I found it, Severus!"</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his eyes up from his scribbles. She was smiling so broadly, and it made his heart beat awkwardly. She looked... beautiful in a way. He almost had the impulse to rub his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It was pure coincidence, really. After I asked the other students about Nathan's relationship in Hogwarts, I learned that Nathan was very close with Mr. James Earling, so it was my intention to put him in Nathan's calculation. That was the day before yesterday. But I made a mistake and accidentally put Miss Jane Earling, his sister. And when I put her name, look at this line. Their two lines are exactly parallel, and they are getting closer!"</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at the lines. They looked just the same, and looked as though they were merged since April.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it mean that there is some kind of kindred magic between them? Or that they love each other? It seems that their lines have been joined."</p><p> </p><p>She excitedly went on ."It was all about soulmates. The parallel lines can only be seen within soulmates. After this I have put all the students' names in Hogwarts in Kathy's calculation yesterday, and look! Mr. Dean Girard's line is parallel with Kathy's line. And finally when I put Nathan and Kathy's line after including their soulmates, the lines meet in early April and late June, and it is when they have disappeared. And if you look at the lines very closely, the students’ lines don’t join, they are just awfully close. Actually, they must have been merged already. The merging of soulmates’ lines happen when soul marks appear in their arms. But the lines aren’t moving any closer since their disappearance, which means that the culprit had done something to prevent the bond to truly activate.”</p><p> </p><p>“This looks as if it’s a suitable approach. So have you found the next victim?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. “That’s the problem. I need to put every single student and find if they match, and then combine the candidates with Nathan and Kathy’s line, which would actually take days. In America I used my computer for mass calculations, but electronic devices do not work well in Hogwarts, so I should do it manually. I think I would ask Poppy for a few strengthening potions to keep up until I find the next target. If I get help from Septima during her free time, it would take a full two days. I don’t think we can afford that much time, I always am so scared that a student might just suddenly disappear. And now we have found out a viable theory, I can’t waste time.”</p><p> </p><p>His crease deepened for a moment, and then he snapped his fingers. “Actually Miss Granger, I think there is a place where electronic devices can work in Hogwarts. You can ask for a place in the Room of Requirements, and I believe it would provide one. And if you need Septima’s help, I will change her class schedule and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to! If I just have my computer and a nondisturbed few hours, all the results would be printed out! Thank you for the suggestion, Headmaster. If the Room of Requirements doesn’t help me, then we can think of Septima’s class. Then I’ll grab my laptop and try using it right now, hopefully you would get an answer tomorrow-oh, it’s already today-morning. Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>